Satchmo
by tuai
Summary: Debía de haber millones de Daniels en el estado de Nueva York, y la mitad de ellos se harían llamar Dan. Chuck lo sabía, y sin embargo no podía evitar el nudo en el estómago cada vez que oía ese nombre. -Chuck/Dan, para el kinkmeme de judeyconstance-


**Notas:** Escrito para el kinkmeme de judeyconstancelj. El prompt era "_Chuck/Dan, cuando Dan trabaje en una librería y Chuck vaya a comprar un libro que está descatalogado_"

--

Las campanillas de la puerta anunciaron a Chuck antes que su, como siempre, curioso atuendo. Se dirigió con determinación al mostrador, hasta arriba de libros, y carraspeó, llamando la atención del librero, que estaba con la cabeza hundida en un grueso tomo de tapas de cuero raído. Cuando levantó la cabeza con expresión de hastío, Chuck vio que de su boca colgaba fláccidamente un cigarro medio apagado. Todo tenía un aspecto demasiado decadente, como en aquella serie de la BBC sobre el librero alcohólico que no se lavaba el pelo.

–¿Qué?

Chuck no estaba de humor para esto. Esta era la tercera librería de segunda mano que visitaba esta mañana. No le gustaban estas tiendas porque, al contrario que las librerías normales, donde todo era luz y olor a nuevo y páginas blancas, aquí el polvo lo conquistaba todo, y había siempre un ligero olor a moho o a algo parecido que le repugnaba.

–Estaba buscando un libro descatalogado –dijo, sacando un papel cuidadosamente doblado del bolsillo de su cárdigan.

El librero suspiró con disgusto. Normalmente la gente entraba, daba vueltas por la tienda y compraba lo primero que veía que no se caía a pedazos. Encontrar un libro concreto era un trabajo para el que no ganaba suficiente dinero.

–¡Dan! –gritó, a algún punto indefinido de la enorme tienda, antes de volver a meter la cabeza en su libro.

Si Chuck hubiera sido un perro habría levantado las orejas. Sólo durante medio segundo, porque luego se dio cuenta de que era realmente estúpido. Debía de haber millones de Daniels en el estado de Nueva York, y la mitad de ellos se harían llamar Dan. Chuck lo sabía, y sin embargo no podía evitar el nudo en el estómago cada vez que oía ese nombre. Suponía que si oyera el nombre de Blair también le daría un vuelco el corazón, pero la proporción de Daniels era mucho mayor que la de Blairs. Empezaba a ser ridículo.

La cabeza de Dan Humphrey apareció tras una estantería.

–¿Qué…? Oh, perfecto.

–Está buscando un… libro.

–Si, jefe, yo me encargo –contestó resignado mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Chuck.

Él le tendió el papel con esa característica sonrisa diabólica suya.

–Que gran placer volver a encontrarte, Humphrey. Una tienda de libros usados, todo lo que un alumno de Yale podría desear.

–Déjame adivinar, ¿vienes buscando algún libro sobre esclavitud sexual? ¿Cómo ser millonario sin trabajar un solo día de tu vida…?

–Encuéntrame el libro y guárdate tu falta de ingenio para alguien que sepa apreciarla.

Dan tomó el papel de la mano de Chuck y leyó, visiblemente sorprendido:

–_Satchmo. Mi Vida En Nueva Orleans_. Louis Armstrong.

–¿Y bien?

–Creo que lo tenemos, lamentablemente –y echó a andar hacia el fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraba la sección de música, si es que a unas cuantas baldas polvorientas se le podía llamar _sección_. Chuck le siguió de cerca.

–Así que, Daniel, ¿cómo es que trabajas en este antro de mala muerte? ¿No eras tú el del futuro prometedor?

–No tienes que darme conversación, Chuck. Vienes, pagas y te vas. Deberías estar acostumbrado a la mecánica de esto.

–Sí. Eso me recuerda que le debo a tu hermana veinte dólares. –Dan cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y le encaró–. Venga, Daniel –se rió Chuck–, tú has empezado con los chistes sobre prostitución, me lo has puesto demasiado fácil. Ya sabes que a la pequeña Jenny le tengo gran aprecio.

Dan respiró profundamente y volvió a darse la vuelta. Encontraría el maldito libro, le cobraría el doble de su precio normal y le perdería de vista otros cinco años. Agarró una escalera de mano y la deslizó por los rieles del suelo hasta el final de la estantería, donde estaban los libros sobre música.

–No finjas que no te alegras de verme. Esta casualidad es lo mejor que le ha pasado a tu vida desde hace un lustro.

–Ya no creo en las casualidades. Sobre todo si te implican a ti.

–Oh, ¿realmente crees que he bajado hasta aquí sólo para encontrarte?

–No sería la primera vez, Bass –replicó, comenzando a subir por la escalera.

Vale, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo hasta para el gusto de Chuck. Había sido solo una vez, y realmente estaba prácticamente por la zona. Sólo había tenido que cruzar el puente desde Manhattan y buscar la galería de arte y preguntar a un par de personas. Y entonces había subido por la escalera de incendios de su edificio y había llamado a su ventana, y cuando Dan la abrió, con la mayor cara de sorpresa que puede poner nadie antes de que se le salgan los ojos de las órbitas, Chuck le besó. Le devolvió el beso, mejor dicho, porque no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, y el beso que le había dado Daniel la noche anterior, en pleno estupor alcohólico en la fiesta de graduación, era algo digno de ser devuelto.

Sonrió.

–Es reconfortante descubrir que sigues sin tener la más mínima clase.

–Viniendo de ti, eso suena a cumplido.

Dan leyó un par de veces los lomos de todos los libros, sin encontrar el que buscaba. Joder, sabía que estaba ahí. Lo había visto quinientas veces, pero ahora todas las letras se mezclaban, ninguna palabra tenía sentido. Era como si hubiera olvidado cómo se leía. Respiró profundamente un par de veces.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –se burló Chuck desde abajo.

Por fin encontró el maldito libro, un volumen en tapa blanda con algunas manchas de óxido en una esquina, y comenzó a bajar por la escalera de nuevo, sólo para darse cuenta de que Chuck bloqueaba el paso, con una mano en cada pasamanos. Estaba atrapado entre él y la posibilidad de saltar desde donde estaba, una salida muy elegante, desde luego.

–Chuck, no seas infantil.

No era una posición muy cómoda, de espaldas a él, agarrado con una sola mano a la escalera, porque en la otra llevaba el pesado libro. Podía tirárselo a la cabeza, o darle una patada en la cara y romperle la nariz, pero eso tampoco era demasiado elegante, y sería probablemente sobreactuar.

–Disculpa –dijo él, apartándose ligeramente, como si no hubiera sido a propósito. La media sonrisa que no pudo ocultar decía todo lo contrario.

Dan comenzó a bajar, un poco dubitativo, porque de repente sus piernas parecían no soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Sintió la presión de una mano grande y caliente sobre su cadera, apenas por encima del cinturón, y bajó los tres escalones que le quedaban de golpe.

–¿Qué coño haces? –le espetó, dándose por fin la vuelta.

–Joder, Daniel.

–¿Qu…? –empezó a replicar, pero los labios de Chuck chocaron con los suyos antes de poder acabar la pregunta. Una mano se afianzó en su nuca, y con su cuerpo le empujó contra la escalera de mano, bruscamente. Consiguió separarse de él lo suficiente para decir–: Voy a gritar.

–Hazlo –respondió Chuck, con una risa que sonó peligrosa, antes de volver a buscar su boca.

Dan trató de pelear, de empujarle, de golpearle, pero Chuck era más fuerte. Más fuerte que su cuerpo y más fuerte que su voluntad, porque algo dentro de él le decía que quería esto, que quería más, que lo quería desde hace demasiado tiempo. Y su mente siempre pudo más que su cuerpo, así que cedió y las manos que antes le empujaban ahora le atraían más hacia él, y la boca que se cerraba como hermética ahora buscaba la lengua de Chuck con avidez. Y él parecía muy complacido, porque sonreía en su lengua, y luego le mordía los labios pequeños y llenos, y Dan hacía ese gracioso ruidito con la boca cerrada, que era una mezcla entre gemido y ronroneo que a Chuck le provocaba una erección instantánea, y que siempre había imaginado que haría.

El cuerpo de Dan seguía siendo delgado y fibroso, y a Chuck le encantaba, porque nunca se había follado a nadie así que no acabara de salir del entrenamiento de lacrosse. El primero de la clase no debería tener los brazos tan fuertes ni el ombligo tan delicadamente esculpido. Y eso lo descubrió Chuck cuando tanteó su cuerpo para buscar la hebilla del cinturón. Dan estaba duro, y se presionaba contra el muslo que Chuck había colocado entre sus piernas, mientras su lengua peleaba por su boca como si fuera un territorio que siempre le había pertenecido y ahora tratara de reconquistar.

–¿Ansioso, Daniel? –preguntó en un susurro, separándose de su boca y buscando el hueco que formaba su clavícula.

–Oh, joder, cállate –escupió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás–. Desapareciste cinco años, hijo de puta.

Chuck respondió con un mordisco en su cuello.

–No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones a ti.

Chuck buscó un condón en su cartera, que luego acabó abierta en el suelo junto al libro que había ido a comprar, y obligó a Dan a darse la vuelta.

–¿Qué haces?

–Voy a follarte, Daniel.

–Oh, jo–_der_ –gimió, mientras Chuck le desabrochaba los pantalones y envolvía su polla en una mano húmeda y caliente.

–Necesito saber que consientes –dijo burlón, y su respiración le hacía cosquillas a Dan en la nuca.

–Chuck…

–Dilo.

–Arg, Dios. –Dan se peleaba con su amor propio. Lo peor que puedes hacer es decirle a Chuck Bass que sí, que le necesitas dentro de ti. Él había dejado de tocarle, y ahora sólo sentía su respiración, que casi se reía de él, enredándose en su pelo–. Sí, joder, **sí**. ¿Contento?

–Ni siquiera he empezado –se rió, volviendo a tocarle con una mano que sabía demasiado bien lo que hacía. Su otra mano apareció frente a él–. Chupa.

–¿Qué?

–Chúpame la puta mano, Daniel, porque si no vas a llorar como una niña. Y no es que a mi no me fuera a encantar, pero me temo que eso sobrepasaría el umbral de ruido que tu jefe está dispuesto a ignorar.

Dan lamió sus dedos uno por uno, y Chuck no le perdonó ni el meñique, riéndose con maldad en su oído. Cuando hubo acabado, durante un largísimo segundo no sintió nada, y habría jurado que Chuck había desaparecido de allí de no ser porque su mano derecha seguía jugando torturadoramente con él. Pero después, unos labios presionados contra su hombro, unos dedos clavándose en su cadera, y Chuck, húmedo con su propia saliva, hundiéndose en él.

Durante una milésima de segundo Dan creyó que iba a desmayarse, como si esos labios en su hombro fueran los de un vampiro que le robaba toda la sangre del cuerpo; pero no tardó en volver, y le inundó la cabeza de miles de pequeñas agujas que se le clavaron tras los ojos. Agujas hechas de un dolor que ardía como si fuera de hierro candente, de un placer que le llenaba, que ocupaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo y se apoderaba de él. Un placer que reptaba por su estómago hasta su pecho, le lamía el cuello y se escapaba por su boca.

–Joder, Chuck, ohjoderChuck, _ahh–jo–der_.

–Shh– le cayó él, volviendo a hundirse en él lentamente. Muy lentamente. Y Dan tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, porque estaba tan lleno de la polla de Chuck que podría estallar en mil pedazos. Él volvió a besarle en el hombro, en el cuello, en la nuca y tras la oreja, respirando pesadamente contra él–. ¿Te gusta? –le provocó, saliendo de él solo para volver a embestirle con más fuerza. Dan gimió, aún mordiéndose los labios, y Chuck volvió a reírse, liberando su mano de la cadera de Dan para colocarla sobre la que tenía sujetándose a la escalera. Comenzó a arremeter furiosamente, susurrándole palabras que habrían hecho ruborizar a una estrella del porno y reprendiéndole cada vez que se le escapaba un jadeo de entre los labios.

–Joderjoderjoder…

–Oh, Daniel, eres un espectáculo.

–Muérdeme.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Chuck genuinamente sorprendido.

–En el cuello, joder –se le había escapado, y ya no había vuelta atrás–, muérdeme.

Chuck cerró sus dientes sobre su cuello, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo con el que bombeaba con su mano.

–Más fuerte… –y Chuck mordió como si quisiera desgarrar, con tal fuerza que la marca iba a durar semanas, y con un violento espasmo y un profundo gemido Dan se corrió en su mano y se encogió en torno a él, y Chuck no tardó en estallar también, con los dientes aún clavados en el cuello de Dan.

La mano de Chuck seguía sobre la de Dan cuando abrió la mandíbula y vio la marca que había dejado en su piel, que ya empezaba a estar roja, en la que se distinguían todos sus dientes. En un acto de compasión sin precedentes la acarició y la cubrió con sus labios en un beso que duró hasta que él le apartó avergonzado.

–Eres mucho más interesante de lo que había imaginado, Daniel.

–Vístete –respondió, recolocándose los pantalones con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Chuck le hizo levantar la cabeza y le besó. Con furia, con mucha saliva y muchos dientes, con las manos presionando en su nuca.

–Realmente fascinante. Ahora, si me cobras ese libro de Louis Armstrong…


End file.
